Ieyasu Tokugawa (Sengoku BASARA)
Ieyasu Tokugawa, also known as Irdene, is a character from the Sengoku Basara series of video games. Personality Ieyasu Tokugawa is at first a far cry from his usual appearance in various media, portrayed as a little kid with very limited patience. He was a young boy with high ambitions and tends to speak as if he is an old man. Rather lacking in war capabilities and personal battle, Ieyasu put great trust on his army, and especially his mighty warrior Tadakatsu Honda. He was usually referred to by his child name "Takechiyo". Because of that, he was prone to getting kidnapped and had to depend on Tadakatsu to rescue him, making him look like a pathetic, over-dependent daimyo. This changes in Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes, where he is depicted to have grown up and has taken position as one of the main characters of the game alongside Yukimura Sanada and Masamune Date, signifying that he is now able to take care of himself. Description Ieyasu Tokugawa is a character who had his first major role in Sengoku BASARA 3. In Sengoku Basara 2 Heroes, Tokugawa Ieyasu along with his loyal general Honda Tadakatsu by his side, sought to conquer the land. However, due to him being a child he wasn't taken seriously by the other warlords. Ieyasu wound up fighting in Nobunaga Oda's army, as the Oda were intimidated by Tadakatsu's strength. After Nobunaga was killed by Mitsuhide Akechi and Mitsuhide was killed by Hideyoshi Toyotomi, the latter began conquering the land. Ieyasu surrendered to Hideyoshi and became one of his generals. Eventually, after seeing Hideyoshi's lust for power, Ieyasu rebels against him and kills him, sparking off the events of Sengoku Basara 3. In his newest appearance, Ieyasu is now a young adult with an extremely sexy build and abs and leads the Eastern Army against Ishida Mitsunari, who hates him for Hideyoshi's death. Ieyasu wishes to unite the country with his power of bonds. Much of his paths are dedicated to seeking out allies to assist him in fighting the Western Army. Ieyasu is often referred to by older generals by his childhood name "Takechiyo", even after his appearance is updated. Weapon Before Sengoku BASARA 3, Ieyasu wields a double-bladed spear with a circular blade on the upper pike and fights in the similar style of Toshiie Maeda. In Sengoku BASARA 3, his story depicts him to have discarded his weapon and fights with just his fists, enhanced with brass knuckles. Using his fists, his new fighting style heavily resembles Roberto Frois, a character from Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams. Gameplay In Sengoku Basara 2 HEROES, he fights like Toshiie, but with different skills. His Basara attacks is also similar to Tadakatsu's, which isn't surprising at it involves calling him. In Sengoku Basara 3, he uses knuckles like Hideyoshi. However, unlike Hideyoshi who focuses on grab moves, Ieyasu does not have any grabs. Instead, Ieyasu focuses on charging up his fists to deliver stronger blows. His entire S-String and some of his skills can be charged to have a stronger effect. However, charging takes around a second and usually leaves Ieyasu vulnerable during that time. He also has a "hood mode" where he puts up his hood. This is triggered normally by taunting and also lasts for a short time. While in this mode, the charge time for attacks are decreased. His personal item in Sengoku Basara 2 HEROES is similar to Tadakatsu's (lightning effect on cannon skill), while in Sengoku Basara 3, it enables his hood mode for the entire battle. Gallery Images BASARA2Ieyasu.png Tokugawa Ieyasu.png SB4 Ieyasu Tokugawa.jpg Yukiden_-_Ieyasu.jpg Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Fictionalized Category:Fighter Category:Teenagers Category:Warriors Category:The Messiah Category:Lawful Good Category:Manga Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Nemesis Category:Hope Bringer Category:Bond Creator Category:Bond Protector Category:Samurais Category:Martial Artists Category:The Hero Category:In Love Category:Martyr Category:Leaders Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Historical Heroes Category:Stalkers Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:One-Man Army Category:Military Category:War Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Charismatic Category:Scapegoat Category:Sophisticated Category:Self-Aware Category:Successful Category:Tricksters Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Vengeful Category:Voice of Reason Category:Optimists Category:Strong-Willed Category:Master Orator Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Obsessed Category:Envious Category:Heroic Liars Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Animal Kindness Category:Poor Category:Lethal Category:Outright